


A Dream World

by penpea



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpea/pseuds/penpea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You didn’t know making flower crowns would be so frustrating, especially when the flowers refused to twirl in the desired pattern. Komaeda is sitting beside you with his legs pulled up to his chest as he stares at you. You think that may be the reason you’re taking so long to make the flower crown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream World

You sit on the bench overlooking the beach and concentrate on joining the tiny little flowers together. You didn’t know making flower crowns would be so frustrating, especially when the flowers refused to twirl in the desired pattern. Komaeda is sitting beside you with his legs pulled up to his chest as he stares at you. You think _that_ may be the reason you’re taking so long to make the flower crown.

_Ugh why did I decide to make these anyway?_

You huff in frustration and you can feel Komaeda smirking as he looks at you.

“Do you mind? It’s kinda hard to focus with you staring at me like that,” you say after a while.   
“Ah! I’m sorry, I’ll do something else instead, “he says and jumps off the bench “is this better?”

“Yeah, thanks Komaeda,” you say and lower your head to start working again.

It’s quiet at the beach and all you can hear is the calm rustle of palm leaves and the splash of breaking waves as they hit the shore. You look at Komaeda who is strolling a little ways away from you, grabbing seashells as he finds them, and feel a sense of calm and security. The flower crown is almost done too.

Komaeda stops collecting shells after a while and sits in the sand, with his back leaning against the bench- your legs lightly touching his side- and closes his eyes.

“This feels like a dream…” he whispers almost to himself.

“Huh?” you say, barely able to catch his words.

“I meant sitting here with you, it feels almost like a dream….ah, but I wonder if this would be good luck or bad luck?” he muses

_What’s with this talk all of a sudden?_ You think

You’re still picking at the flower crown when you say “If this is a dream then I must be dreaming too right?”

“I don’t think that’s how dreams work Hinata-kun…if I’m dreaming then you’d just be a part of my subconscious wouldn’t you? ...a figment of my imagination,” he replies are looks up at you, a wry smile on his face.

You’re frustrated at the sheer dumbness that this boy can possess sometimes. You sigh and make your hands work faster than before. You don’t say anything and focus on completing the crown.

“If this really is a dream then I hope it’s one that never ends. I’m pretty happy being here with you and I’m pretty sure the Hinata who’s not a part of your dream would have said the same thing,”

You place the flower crown on his head and you’re amazed at how beautiful the frail boy looks with his white hair adorned by the pink flowers. A faint blush creeps up his cheeks and you grin.

_Believe me, I’d be glad… even if this was a dream I would eventually have to wake up from._

 


End file.
